runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Ardougne Tasks
Ardougne - Gemakkelijke taken. 500px|De Kaart Van de Ardougne Task Set Klik op de afbeelding om in ware grootte te bekijken. Have Wizard Cromperty teleport you to the essence mine ' Laat Wizard Cromperty je teleporteren naar de mijn waar je rune essences kunt hakken. Hiervoor heb je Rune Mysteries nodig. Wizard Cromperty is in zijn huisje in het noordoosten Ardougne. '''Attempt to steal from any stall in Ardougne Market, or from any guard ' Probeer wat te stelen van een stalletje of een guard op de marktplaats van Ardougne. Je hebt hiervoor ten minste 5 thieving nodig. '''Sell silk to the silk trader in Ardougne for 60gp each Verkoop silk aan de silk trader op de marktplaats van Ardougne. Vraag dan 120 gp voor je silk. Hij zal 50 gp aanbieden, maar toch akkoord gaan met 60 gp als je zegt dat je er 60 voor wilt. Use the altar in West Ardougne's church ' Gebruik het altaar in de kerk in West Ardougne. Om in West Ardougne te komen, heb je Plague City nodig. '''Enter the Castle Wars waiting room ' Ga de wachtkamer van Castle Wars binnen door in een portal te stappen. 'Go out fishing on the Fishing Trawler '''Doe mee aan een Trawler Trip in Port Khazard. Praat met Murphy op de pier om mee te gaan of ga zijn schip op. Je hebt hiervoor 15 fishing nodig. '''Enter the Combat Training Camp north of Ardougne ' Ga het Combat Training Camp ten noorden van Ardougne binnen. Je hebt hiervoor de quest Biohazard nodig. 'Talk to a civilian in West Ardougne about selling a cat '''Praat met een inwoner van West Ardougne over het verkopen van je kat. Je moet hiervoor wel je kat meebrengen. Je hebt de quest Gertrude's Cat nodig om een kat te hebben. Om in West Ardougne te komen heb je Plague City nodig. '''Kill a unicow in the Tower of Life '''Dood een unicow in de kelder van de Tower of Life. Je hebt hiervoor de quest Tower Of Life en een cow hide en unicorn horn nodig. Gebruik deze twee voorwerpen vervolgens op het altaar van de unicow in het noordwesten. '''Get a civilian to throw a tomato at the army recruiter in West Ardougne '''Zorg ervoor dat een inwoner een tomaat gooit naar de man die soldaten rekruteert voor het leger. Praat met de recruiter en de inwoners zullen hem vanzelf met tomaten bekogelen. Om in West Ardougne te komen heb je Plague City nodig. '''Sail from East Ardougne to Karamja '''Neem het schip van Ardougne naar Karamja. Dit kost 30 gp. '''Attempt to picklock a certain door east of the gem stall in Ardougne's marketplace '''Probeer de deur ten oosten van het edelstenenstalletje in Ardougne open te breken. Je hebt hier 16 thieving voor nodig. '''Spend some Penguin Points with Larry (or Chuck) at Ardougne Zoo '''Spendeer wat pinguïnpunten van Penguïn Hide And Seek bij Larry of Chuck in de Ardougne Zoo. '''Use the Summoning obelisk to the east of the Fight Arena '''Gebruik de Summoning obelisk ten oosten van de Fight Arena. Om deze te gebruiken heb je de quest Wolf Whistle nodig. '''Pop a balloon in the monastery south of Ardougne '''Laat een ballon in de monastery ten zuiden van Ardougne knallen. Je hebt hiervoor de quest Monk's Friend nodig. Praat met brother Omad om de ballonnen te laten verschijnen. '''Buy a water-filled vial from the general store run by Aemad and Kortan '''Koop een vial gevuld met water in de general store van Ardougne. Deze is ten noorden van de dierentuin. '''Use the noticeboard near in the Observatory to gather information about shooting stars '''Bekijk het notitiebord in de Observatory om informatie te krijgen over vallende sterren. '''Kill something on the Khazard Battlefield '''Dood iets op het battlefield ten zuidwesten van Ardougne. '''Buy a skewered kebab from the Poison Arrow pub '''Koop een skewered kebab in het café de Poison Arrow. Dit kost 25 gp. Het café is in het zuidoosten van Ardougne, bij de haven. '''View the Hunter equipment in Aleck's shop '''Bekijk de handelswaren in de Winkel van Aleck in Yanille. (De huntersho '''Talk to the head servant at the servants' guild to find out about servants for your house '''Praat met de hoofdbediende in het bediendenhuis in het noorden van East Ardougne over bedienden in je huis. '''Use a Ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars '''Gebruik een ring of duelling om naar Castle Wars te teleporteren. '''Talk to Tindel Marchant about identifying swords ' Praat met Tindel Marchant op de zuidelijke pier in Port Khazard over het identificeren van zwaarden. Beloning: Een keer 1.000 xp in een skill naar keuze. Je krijgt ook een Ardougne cloak. De cape teleporteert je naar de monastery ten zuiden van Ardougne. De cape zorgt er verder voor dat je beter kunt stelen van stalletjes, je twee keer zoveel death runes (200) krijgt als je je kat inlevert bij citizens in West Ardougne en er meer drops van monsters in de Tower of Life noted zijn. Je krijgt ook een prayer boost in Castle wars. Ardougne - Gemiddelde taken. '''Eisen: Je moet Enlightened Journey, Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen, The Hand in the Sand, Kennith's Concerns, Meeting History, Sea Slug, Tower of Life en Watchtower hebben voltooid. Je hebt ook 39 Agility, 21 Ranged, 38 Strength, 46 Mining, 58 Magic, 49 Farming, 3 Fishing en 38 Thieving nodig. Benodigde spullen: Dramen staff, mithril crossbow of hoger, mithril grapple, pure runes, rubium of een pickaxe, spade, 3 watermelon seeds, seed dibber, 2 law runes, 2 earth runes, yew logs, enchanted key, fishing rod met bait of small fishing net, raw swordfish, raw chicken. Eventueel een normal log. Enter the unicorn pen in Ardougne Zoo using the fairy rings'Ga het hok met de eenhoorn in de dierentuin binnen door de fairy rings te gebruiken. Draag je dramen staff en neem de code BIS. Je hebt de quest Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen nodig. '''Teleport to the Wilderness using the lever in Ardougne'Teleporteer naar de wildernis door aan de hendel te trekken. De hendel is in het huisje ten noordwesten van het kasteel van Ardougne. 'Grapple over Yanille's south wall'Schiet je grapple met een mithril crossbow of hoger af om over de zuidmuur van Yanille te gaan. Je hebt hiervoor 39 agility, 21 ranged en 38 strength nodig. 'Craft some runes at Ourania Altar'Maak wat runes bij het Ourania altaar. Een hoog combat level bespaart tijd. Er lopen namelijk agressieve monsters met een hoog level rond, die met alle stijlen aan kunnen vallen en maximaal 8 hitten. Er zijn twee routes: een lange, waar geen monsters zijn, en een korte, waar de monsters zijn. Je hebt hiervoor pure essences nodig. 'Sell some rubium to Ezekial Lovecraft in Witchaven'Verkoop wat rubium aan Ezekial Lovecraft in Witchaven. Rubium kun je hakken in de grot van de quest Kennith's Concerns (west van Witchaven). Je hebt behalve die quest ook 46 mining nodig. Ezekial Lovecraft is in het oosten van Witchaven. 'Pick watermelons from the Farming patch north of Ardougne'Oogst watermeloenen van de patch ten noorden van Ardougne. Je hebt 3 watermelon seeds en een seed dibber nodig om ze te planten. 'Cast the Watchtower Teleport spell'Teleporteer naar de Watchtower. Je hebt hiervoor de quest Watchtower nodig en 58 magic. 'Travel to Castle Wars by hot-air balloon'Ga naar Castle Wars door middel van een luchtballon. Je hebt hiervoor 50 firemaking nodig en 1 yew log. Je kunt eventueel eerst bij Castle Wars naar Entrana gaan met een normale log en vervolgens weer terug naar Castle Wars. 'Claim buckets of sand from Bert in Yanille'Vraag om emmers met zand bij Bert in Yanille. Bert is oost van de house portal. Je hebt hiervoor de quest Hand in the Sand nodig. 'After Meeting History, return to the past and talk to Sarah about Herblore'Ga na Meeting history naar het verleden en praat met Sarah over herblore. Hiervoor heb je de enchanted key nodig. Pak hem van de bank of haal hem van je key ring. Je mag op de sleutel na niets bij je hebben. Als je de sleutel niet meer hebt, moet je naar de wachttoren ten noorden van West Ardougne gaan en de sleutel terugvragen. Loop vervolgens naar de schapenboerderij van Sheep herder en ga op de plaats staan die hieronder met een kruis is aangegeven. Wrijf daar over je sleutel en kies “Present B”. Praat daar vervolgens met Sarah over Herblore. 'Catch a fish at the Fishing Platform using either a net or rod'Vang een vis op het Fishing Platform door een net of een hengel te gebruiken. Je hebt hiervoor de quest Sea Slug en 3 fishing nodig. 'Cross the River Dougne using the log balance'Ga de rivier in Ardougne over door over de boomstam ten westen van de noordelijke bank te lopen. Je hebt hiervoor 33 agility nodig. 'Pickpocket the master farmer north of Ardougne'Plunder de broekzakken van de master farmer ten noorden van Ardougne. Je hebt hiervoor 38 thieving nodig. 'Attempt to steal a nature rune from a chest in Ardougne'Probeer een nature rune uit de kist in Ardougne te stelen. Deze kist staat boven in het huisje ten oosten van de edelstenenstal. Je hebt hiervoor 28 thieving nodig. 'Mine some coal from the rocks east of Ardougne'Hak wat kolen ten oosten van Ardougne. Je hebt hiervoor 30 mining nodig. 'Kill a swordchick in the Tower of Life'Dood een swordchick in de Tower of Life. Gebruik hiervoor een raw swordfish en een raw chicken op het altaar van de swordchick in het zuidwesten. Je hebt hiervoor de quest Tower of Life nodig. Beloning: Een keer 7.500 xp in een skill naar keuze. Je hebt de bonussen van de vorige cape. Aan de bonussen van de cape wordt het volgende toegevoegd: *Je kunt met de cape één keer per dag teleporteren naar de allotment patch ten noorden van Ardougne *Je kunt beter zakkenrollen in Ardougne *Je hebt een grotere kans op meer runes bij Ourania altaar *Je krijgt nog meer noted drops van wezens van Tower of Life *Je kunt 100 pure essences per dag van wizard Cromperty krijgen *Je hebt een langere immuniteit in PvP-werelden als je de lever in Ardougne overhaalt om naar de wildernis te teleporteren *Je kunt de town crier in Ardougne vragen om je ring of life je naar Ardougne te laten teleporteren als hij wordt geactiveerd Ardougne - Moeilijke taken. '''Eisen: Je moet Back to my Roots, Catapult Construction, Legends' Quest, Lunar Diplomacy, Monkey Madness, Plague City en Tower of Life hebben voltooid. Je hebt ook 71 Magic, 65 Thieving, 59 Hunter, 59 Slayer, 57 Agility en 57 Farming nodig. Je moet ook 500 muziekjes hebben gehaald. Benodigde spullen: Combat bracelet of skills necklace, wapen, voedsel, 3 law runes, 6 earth runes, 2 astral runes, 2 water runes, gloves of silence, giant frog legs van Giant frogs, raw cave eel (Fishing), greegree van een karamja aapje, hatchet, seed dibber, knife, small fishing net, rope, lockpick. Wapenrusting kan handig zijn. Je moet ook een papaya of coconut tree in je farming patch bij Tree Gnome Village hebben staan. Recharge a bracelet of combat or a necklace of skills at the Legends' Guild'Laad een combat bracelet of een skill necklace op in de Legends' Guild. Gebruik ze op de totempaal om dit te doen. Je hebt hiervoor de Legends' quest nodig. '''Kill a shadow warrior in the Legends' Guild basement'Dood een shadow warrior in de kelder van de Legends' Guild. Je hebt hiervoor de Legends' quest nodig. 'Enter the Magic Guild in Yanille'Ga de Magic Guild in Yanille binnen. Je hebt hiervoor 66 magic nodig. 'Use the portal in the Magic Guild to teleport to Thormac's tower'Gebruik het westelijke portaal op de bovenverdieping van de Magic Guild om naar Thormac's tower, ook wel bekend als de Sorcerer's tower, te teleporteren. 'Be on the winning side in a game of Castle Wars'Win een potje Castle Wars. 'Cast the Ourania Teleport spell'Teleporteer naar het Ourania altaar. Zet hiervoor Lunar Magics aan. Je hebt 71 magic en de quest Lunar Diplomacy nodig. 'Pickpocket a watchman in Yanille while wearing gloves of silence'Plunder de broekzakken van een wachter in Yanille terwijl je gloves of silence draagt. Je hebt hier 65 thieving en 54 hunter voor nodig. 'Kill a frogeel in the Tower of Life'Dood een frogeel in de Tower of Life. Gebruik giant frog legs en een raw cave eel op het westelijke altaar. Je hebt hiervoor de quest Tower of Life nodig. Have a monkey minder put you in Ardougne Zoo's monkey cageLaat een monkey minder je in het hok van de apen gooien. Draag hiervoor je greegree van de quest Monkey Madness en praat met de zookeeper. 'Kill your own jade vine after the Back to my Roots quest'Dood je jade vine na de quest Back to my Roots. De patch is bij het gebouw ten westen van de marktplaats van Ardougne. Je hebt hier 59 slayer voor nodig. De jade vinde kun je elke 15 uur in de tuin van Lord Handlemort in Ardougne planten. De plant heeft twee stadia waarin je xp kunt krijgen: een stadium voor Farming xp en een stadium voor Slayer xp. Het duurt 12 uur voordat de plant groot is. Doe "Check health" om 1500 farming xp te halen. Vervolgens zal er elk half uur een nieuwe tak aan de plant groeien. Als er vijf takken aan zijn gegroeid, zal de plant veranderen in een wild jade vine. Dit is een monster van level 167, dat met elke aanvalsstijl aan kan vallen en je met 7 kan vergiftigen. Je moet het monster met een hatchet aanvallen. Je moet ook secateurs bij je hebben. 'Use the Air Guitar emote near the musician outside the monastery south of Ardougne'Doe de emotie Air Guitar bij de muzikant ten zuiden van de monastery. Je moet hiervoor 500 muziekjes hebben gehaald. 'Cast the Ardougne Teleport spell'Teleporteer naar Ardougne. Je hebt hier de quest Plague city en 51 magic voor nodig. 'Cross the monkey bars in the Yanille Agility Dungeon'Ga over de monkey bars in de Yanille Agility Dungeon, die ten noorden van Yanille is. Je hebt hier 57 agility voor nodig. 'Catch a red salamander from the Hunter area outside of Ourania Altar'Vang een rode salamander buiten de grot van het Ourania altaar. Je hebt hiervoor 59 hunter nodig en een small fishing net en rope. 'Pick a papaya or coconut from the fruit tree patch near Tree Gnome Village'Pluk een papaya of een kokosnoot van je fruitboom in de patch ten westen van Tree Gnome Village. Je hebt hier minstens 57 farming voor nodig. 'Attempt to steal blood runes from the chest in the chaos druid tower's dungeon'Probeer blood runes uit de kist in de kelder van de chaos druid tower ten noorden van Ardougne te stelen. Je hebt hier 59 thieving voor nodig. Om in de toren te komen, heb je een lockpick nodig. 'Use a catapult in Castle Wars after gaining the knowledge from the Catapult Construction quest'Gebruik de katapult in Castle Wars nadat je de quest Catapult Construction hebt gedaan. Ardougne - Elite taken. ''' Eisen: Je hebt 93 Summoning, 82 Thieving, 81 Fishing, 91 Smithing, 69 Fletching, 10 Crafting en 75 Runecrafting nodig. Benodigde spullen: Abyssal titan pouch, spullen voor Trawler trip, lockpick, pure essence, giant pouch van Runecrafting, rune bar, hammer, knife, raw meat, yew logs Let op: je kunt pas met deze taken beginnen als je de gemakkelijke, gemiddelde en moeilijke taken af hebt. Praat met Aleck in Yanille om ze te starten. 'Catch a Manta Ray in the Fishing Trawler minigame'Vang een Manta Ray tijdens de minigame Fishing Trawler. Hiervoor heb je 81 fishing nodig. 'Have an abyssal titan familiar hold essence for you, while runecrafting at Ourania Altar'Laat je abyssal titan je essences voor je dragen terwijl je aan het runecraften bent bij het Ourania altaar. Je hebt hiervoor 93 summoning nodig. 'Attempt to picklock the door to the basement in Yanille Agility Dungeon'Probeer de deur naar de Agility Dungeon vanuit Yanille open te breken. Je hebt hiervoor een lockpick en 82 thieving nodig. 'Remove pure essence from a giant pouch at Ourania Altar'Haal pure essences uit je giant pouch bij het Ourania altaar. Je hebt hiervoor 75 Runecrafting nodig. 'Make a rune crossbow yourself, from scratch, performing each step in within either Witchaven or Yanille'Maak een rune crossbow en zorg ervoor dat je elke stap vanaf het begin in Witchaven of in Yanille doet. Maak eerst een sinew door raw meat te koken en spin dat op het spinnewiel in Witchaven tot een crossbow string. Pak vervolgens een yew log en maak er met een knife een yew crossbow stock van. Smeed runite limbs op het aambeeld in Yanille en zet die op de stok. Doe er vervolgens een crossbow string aan. Je hebt hier 69 Fletching, 10 Crafting en 91 Smithing voor nodig. Beloning: Vier keer 50.000 xp in een skill naar keuze. De skill moet 85 of hoger zijn als je xp wilt krijgen. De Ardougne cloak teleporteert je nu onbeperkt naar de farmingpatch ten noorden van Ardougne. Totale beloning. Een keer 1.000 xp in een skill naar keuze, een keer 7.500 xp in een skill naar keuze, een keer 28.000 xp in een skill naar keuze en vier keer 50.000 xp in een skill naar keuze. Om de lamp met 28.000 xp te gebruiken, heb je level 60 in de skill nodig. Voor de lamp van de elitetaken, waar je 50.000 xp van krijgt, moet de skill 85 of hoger zijn. Je krijgt ook een Ardougne cloak. Als je die aanhebt, geldt het volgende: *De cape teleporteert je naar de monastery ten zuiden van Ardougne. *De cape zorgt er verder voor dat je beter kunt stelen van stalletjes *Je krijgt met de cape twee keer zoveel death runes (200) als je je kat inlevert bij citizens in West Ardougne *Veel drops van monsters in de Tower of Life zijn noted. *Je kunt met de cape één keer per dag teleporteren naar de allotment patch ten noorden van Ardougne *Je kunt beter zakkenrollen in Ardougne *Je hebt een grotere kans op meer runes bij Ourania altaar *Je hebt een langere immuniteit in PvP-werelden als je de lever in Ardougne overhaalt om naar de wildernis te teleporteren *Je kunt de town crier in Ardougne vragen om je ring of life je naar Ardougne te laten teleporteren als hij wordt geactiveerd *Je kunt waar dan ook in RuneScape beter stelen. *De vallen op kisten in RuneScape met een teleport teleporteren je voortaan naar de noordelijke bank van Ardougne in plaats van een willekeurige plaats. *Wizard Cromperty zal je gratis 150 pure essences per dag willen geven *Je kunt Aleck, de man van de hunterwinkel in Yanille, vragen om de spreuk Watchtower teleport je voortaan binnen de stadsmuren van Yanille te laten verschijnen in plaats van de toren Daarnaast heb je een prayer boost in Castle wars. Na de elitetaken kun je met de cape onbeperkt naar de allotment patches ten noorden van Ardougne teleporteren. Meer informatie over andere Ardougne Achievement Diary's staan hier later of voeg er zelf toe. Categorie:Ardougne Categorie:Kandarin Categorie:tasks en:Ardougne Tasks